Mesías
by Andromeda's Nightmare
Summary: Marzo 30 del 2016, el mundo cambió para lo peor, tanto que es considerado una Segunda Era de la Oscuridad: la educación es inexistente, la tasa de crímenes en Japón han crecido en un 90% y la policía es una corrupta..." ¿Hay esperanza para éste mundo?


Aclaraciones: Death Note le pertenece a _**Takeshi Obata** y** Obha Tsugumi y la idea del fic es de mi amigo Ferdinand"  
**_

_**Los personajes de Death Note que están en éste epilogo son de mi ingenio.  
**_

_**Advertencia: Muerte de Personaje, Spoilers.  
**_

* * *

_**Mesías**_

Era una mañana lluviosa en Japón. En las calles de Tokyo se podía ver a una joven correr en las sobre-pobladas calles mientras se maldecía sí misma, tal vez debía traer su paraguas después de todo.

La chica tenía dieciséis año, su cabello era de color marrón claro, mientras que sus orbes variaban en una tonalidad almendrada

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al instituto femenino de Tokyo, pero las puertas de la misma estaban cerradas y un guardia de seguridad la estaba custodiando. Le pidió al guardia, de nombre Riyuki, que abriera la puerta. Pero, le dijo que estaba tarde y que la directora le prohibió su entrada si llegaba tarde otra vez. La chica le seguía suplicando, pero fue en vano ya que Riyuki le siguió negando la entrada y le dijo un simple "Lo siento". Se fue de la puerta del instituto.

—Éste mundo está podrido —dijo mientras se cubría con su larga chaqueta negra.

Marzo treinta del 2016. Pasaron quince años desde que el famoso detective Elle Lawliett alias L fue asesinado por Kira y seis años desde que el investigador Natte River, alias Near atrapó a Light Yagami acusado de ser el temido asesino. Pero fue asesinado por Ryuuk al escribir su nombre.

Desde ese día, el mundo cambió para lo peor, tanto que es considerado como la Segunda Era de la Oscuridad: la educación es inexistente, la tasa de crímenes en Japón ha crecido en un 90% y la policía es completamente corrupta, ya que los gobiernos son controlados o liderados por las mafias y gente de negocios. Los únicos policías en la que Japón puede confiar es el líder de la NEO, Touta Matsuda y el investigador número uno, Natte River. Pero ellos solos no pueden con tanta injusticia y mucho menos con los crímenes que pasa mundialmente.

Yuki seguía caminando mientras que la gente la miraba mal y murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas. Lo sabía, pero no entendía el porqué.

—Oye, ¿esa es? —la otra mujer hizo una seña para denotar silencio.

—Recuerda que no podemos hablar de eso, ojalá se muera de un resfriado. Así le hará un favor al mundo —Yuki las miró y las dos mujeres se fueron.

Ella se había acostumbrado a eso, pero... ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? Nunca va a saber esa respuesta, ya que no tiene una respuesta. Sólo una vieja foto que la maldita directora le dio hace cinco años atrás...

_Estaba en una cuarto sin ninguna luz a excepción de una lámpara de gas que ella tuvo que comprar con su pequeño salario. Su cara y ropa estaba toda manchada por tanto trabajo e incluso, tenía algunos raspones en las piernas, sus manos, en los brazos y en la cara; para serles más preciso se podía decir que estaba en las mejillas y la frente, se pudo notar que trabajó demasiado en el instituto y por largas horas._

_¿Se preguntan por qué no hay educación? Sencillo, las escuelas fueron sustituidas por fábricas en las que trabajan por doce o trece horas y sólo reciben cinco o diez dólares a la semana mientras que los políticos se hacen más ricos cada día._

_De momento, la directora entra en la habitación con algo en la mano. Era una señora de cuarenta años, su cabello era color café oscuro de ojos color negro azabache; vestía una ropa de monja color negra._

_—Ten —ella le tira una foto a los pies de la joven— Ésto es por tu arduo trabajo, es la foto de tus padres en la universidad —busca a sus padres con cierto brillo en los ojos, podía decirse que estaba muy emocionada— Pero, tu madre era una actriz, no estudiante y tu padre no quiso salir en la foto._

_—¿Por qué me la das? —la mujer sonríe de forma siniestra y maliciosa mientras la encerraba en la oscura habitación..._

—¡Qué irónico! Me da una foto en la que ni mis padre aparecen —Yuki rompe la foto en dos y la tira para que el viento se la lleve.

De momento, ella no siente a la lluvia caer en su cuerpo. Decide mirar hacia arriba, al parecer, alguien le había tapado con la sombrilla. Mira al frente de ella, era una chica de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, sólo que la tonalidad era un poco más clara, casi a un marrón oscuro. Ella era de la misma edad que la chica, sólo que era un poco más enana y tenía más curvas.

—Himiko.

—Mujer, ¿quieres morir de pulmonía o qué? —le preguntó en modo de regaño.

—Tal vez si lo hago, le haría un gran favor al mundo.

Himiko suspira—Ven, vamos a la casa.

Touta Himiko; una chica muy alegre, que al contrario de su amiga Yuki, era hija de Touta Matsuda y Sayu Yagami. Pero, a pesar de tener una familia y una niñez que todo el mundo quisiera tener, siempre ha compartido los mismo ideales de Yuki. Ambas creen que el mundo está podrido y que debería ser cambiado.

Las dos son amigas desde que eran chiquillas de cinco años, pero su padre le ha dicho que debe alejarse de ella porque la anda llevando por el camino de la perdición; ella ha decidido no hacerle caso y seguir siendo amiga de Yuki, aunque siempre le han dicho que ella es la amiga de una criminal.

En la casa de la familia Touta-Yagami, Himiko le sirve el té a Yuki mientras se sienta en la mesa para hablar con ella o mejor dicho, tratar de convencerla.

Era muy testaruda, tal vez esa sea la única cosa que ella odia de su personalidad, pero le compensaba con su grandiosa inteligencia y frialdad en todo momento.

—A ver dime, ¿por qué estaba en las calles a estas horas? —preguntaba la pelinegra mientras tomaba un poco de té.

—La zorra esa no me dejo entrar. Me dijo que llegué muy tarde —dijo Yuki mientras se secaba con una toalla que su amiga le dio.

—¿Y por qué estabas tarde, se puede saber?

—Trataba de buscar mi pasado —dijo mientras se secaba el cabello— Quiero saber quienes son mis padres.

—¿Quieres saber sobre unos padre qué te dejaron en algo parecido a un reformatorio nazi?

Himiko se paró de la mesa e iba a irse, pero Yuki le agarró de un brazo para que ella no se fuera y la dejara sola. Era fácil de convencerla porque ella nunca podía decir un simple no o por lo menos negar las cosas. Tenía que salir igual de cándida como su padre y honesta como su madre.

—Tal vez no sepa nada de mi pasado o de mis padres, Himiko. Pero, no quiere decir que no tenga una pista —ella volvió a la mesa y sacó algo de su mochila— Mira —le lanza algo a Himiko, era un periódico. En él había una vieja noticia que decía sobre las sospechas contra Light Yagami, acusado de ser el temido Kira.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó con asombro.

—Tengo mis contactos —dijo mientras cogía el periódico de las manos de la morocha— Tal vez ese Kira o el tal Light Yagami tenga que ver con mis padres o mi pasado.

—Bien, sospechas de ese tal Kira. Pero, ¿cómo conseguirás pruebas de que Kira tiene algo que ver contigo?

—Fácil, la vieja estación de tren —la pelinegra abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír las palabras de Yuki— Sé que es prohibido estar o sólo ver el sitio, pero es necesario. Anda ven.

—Ni loca —dijo mientras hacía pucheros, miraba hacia un lado y se cruzaba los brazos— No quiero meterme en problemas, Yuki. Olvídalo —Yuki le hizo más pucheritos mientras ponía sus ojos agrandados con mucho brillo— Nunca puedo resistir a la carita, siempre me convences —dijo para después respirar profundamente y caer a lo anime.

Eran las dos de la tarde y las chicas estaban en la vieja estación. El sitio parecía no haber sido tocado ni visto en años, más que el viento soplaba contra el sitio, causaba un ambiente tétrico. Himiko estaba temblando, no por el ambiente que daba el sitio, sino por que la persona que era encontrada pasando por el lugar, era llevado a prisión por invadir propiedad privada. Tal vez ella era una chica despreocupada, pero no quería causarle problemas a su padre por ir a la cárcel.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacerlo en la noche? —preguntaba Himiko mientras la miraba.

—Muy segura, pero si quieres irte te recomiendo que vaya a tu casa, Himiko —dijo para después dar un paso hacia la puerta. La otra sólo rodó los ojos y decidió acompañarla.

Una vez adentro, las dos prendieron las linternas y se separaron para buscar pistas que tenga que ver con el pasado de Yuki. Pero, fue en vano ya que no encontraron nada en el sitio, ni una simple y pequeña pista, nada.  
Sólo un sitio oscuro y vacío. Aún no entendía porqué el gobierno insistía en que el sitio estuviera limitado para los demás si no había nada interesante que ver, ¡qué pérdida de tiempo!

Al otro día en el patio del instituto, se podía ver a Yuki leyendo un libro de criminología, cuando un pequeño grupo de como siete chicas se pararon enfrente de ella.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡A la pequeña Yu! —dijo la líder mientras cogía un mechón de cabello y lo acariciaba— ¿Cómo relajarme por el trabajo de hoy qué con nuestra Yu-chan? —preguntaba con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

En las áreas del instituto se podía escuchar los sonidos de los golpes y los gritos de dolor por parte de Yuki, pero no podían hacer nada, esas chicas era bien conocidas por su rudeza. Yuki terminó llenas de moretones por el rostro, sus brazos y en las piernas; en el suelo podía verse pequeñas gotas de sangre y saliva, causado por los golpes que le propinaron el rostro y el abdomen. Pero las chicas estaban ilesas, sólo con unos leves rasguños.

Tal vez era inteligente, pero ella nunca ha sido una luchadora, siempre ha odiado las peleas y las chicas siempre se aprovechaban de ello, golpeándola sin cesar hasta que hartaran de hacerlo.

Una vez que terminaron de ello, ellas comenzaron a reír— Nos vemos mañana, pequeña Yu —volvieron a reírse mientras se iban del lugar,

—Mundo lleno de injusticia —trataba de levantarse, pero tambaleaba y volvía a caer.

Una vez que lo logró, se limpió la sangre que tenía en la comisura de los labios con su mano y siguió caminando. De momento, logra ver algo que estaba en el suelo, decidió ver que era y fue al sitio donde esa cosa estaba, era una libreta. La misma tenía una cubierta color negras y al frente decía_ Death Note_, al ver lo que decía, lo abrió y empezó a leer el contenido de la misma.

—_Cómo usarlo_ —leyó Yuki—_ La persona que sea escrita en la libreta, morirá_ —al terminar de leerlo se quedó sorprendida, ¿existía una libreta que era así? La guardó en su mochila y fue a trabajar. Ya tenía cinco minutos de tardanza y no quería llegar más tarde de lo normal.

Era las doce de la noche, se podía ver la luna llena ser cubierta por las nubes, el viento frío soplar y las hojas caer en las calles vacías de lo que una vez fue un país sobrepoblado y lleno de vida en las noches. Una mujer corría por un callejón aterrorizada, sabía que no le quedaba tiempo para mirar atrás, tenía que correr, su vida dependía de ello. De repente, la joven tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo. Sus manos se rasparon y podía verse la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de la misma.

—¿Creías que iba a escapar, zorra? —un hombre salió de las sombras. Por su vestimenta, él era un yakuza— Ahora morirás más rápido —dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de su larga chaqueta color marrón y le apuntaba al pálido rostro de la chica.

La mujer cerró los ojos, esperando su inevitable muerte. De momento, oye que la pistola cae al suelo y los gritos de desesperación por parte del yakuza. Decidida a ver, ella abre los ojos y observa como el hombre agarraba su pecho mientras gritaba de dolor y caía al suelo. Una vez que cayó, la chica se acercó para revisar su pulso.

No lo podía creer, el líder la mafia más peligrosa de Japón estaba muerto, aparentemente de un ataque cardíaco.

_¡Kira ha regresado de la muerte!_

Eso era lo que se publicaba por los periódicos y se anunciaba en las televisiones a nivel mundial. Algunos sintieron miedo mientras que los otros salían a las calles con sábanas blancas y las tiraban en las calles juntos con miles de pétalos de rosas. Celebraban como nunca, ¡Kira ha vuelto! Ahora el mundo sería libre de la injusticia y la criminalidad.

— ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha regresado de la muerte para rescatar a la humanidad! —gritaban muchos en las calles, ahora no tenían miedo por los yakuzas o los criminales, su Dios ha regresado.

Pero no todo el mundo estaba de fiesta. Un joven de veinte años se encontraba en las calles de Tokyo mirando las grandes pantallas que anunciaban las noticias del regreso de Kira. Su cabello era de color blanco como la misma nieve y los ojos, tan oscuros como la misma noche, observaban la televisor sin perder ningún detalle. A pesar de que era una época de frío, siempre vestía de blanco y no llevaba nada para cubrir su blanca piel. Después de ver las noticias, el chico empezó a jugar con unos muñecos, sin los guantes puestos, mientras caminaba por las calles.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento— Así que hay un tercer Kira. Interesante —volvió a caminar, cuando dos agentes fueron tras él.

— ¡Near! Hay un cuarto---

— Lo sé —interrumpió para mirar un juguete de ladrón con una letras que decía "Kira" en grande— Pero, éste Kira cumple con las mismas funciones de Light. Tal vez sea otro pacifista que sólo quiere revolucionar al mundo —apretó el muñeco— Y éste asesino, no se me va a escapar.

Mientras tanto en el instituto, Yuki miraba en la ventana de la oficina principal. Atrás de ella, se encontraba en el suelo el cuerpo sin vida de la directora que tanto la había humillado y maltratado en todo esos quince años; también se podía ver en los jardines de la escuela, los cuerpo sin vida de las colegialas que tanto la golpeaban.

Ahora, "ellas" eran cosas del pasado que nadie le importaría recordar y no creo que lo harán.

— _Padre, madre. Ahora sé quien soy yo _—los ojos de Yuki se tornaron rojos carmesí— _El Mesías que ha sido resucitado para dar juicio a éste mundo _—al lado de Yuki estaba un shinigami, era Ryuuk— _Lo que deseabas se volverá realidad. Un mundo en donde vivirán la gente que yo apruebe, en un mundo en donde sólo la gente honesta y trabajadora exista_ —dijo mientras escribía un nombre, Suichi Minakiro, el primer ministro de Japón y uno de los políticos más corruptos que ha tenido el país.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me den una buena crítica de mi trabajo xD.

No vemos.


End file.
